fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Mine Kuramae
Unnamed Mother |spouse = Ayame Sohma (Husband) |children = Hibika Sohma (Daughter) Chizuru Sohma (Son) |extended family = Unnamed Mother-in-law Yuki Sohma (Brother-in-law) Mutsuki Sohma (Nephew) |manga = Chapter 36 |anime = Episode 20 (2001) |japanese = Miki Takahashi (2001) |english = Amber Cotton }} is Ayame Sohma's lover who works as a seamstress in his costume shop. It is hinted that that she knows of the Zodiac Curse. She lives in an apartment above the store. In Fruits Basket Another, she is married to Ayame and the mother of Hibika Sohma and Chizuru Sohma. Appearance Mine has brown hair and eyes. She keeps her hair in two braids and rests it on her shoulder. She also wears eyeglasses. Tohru Honda once asked if her maid costume is her uniform in Ayame Sohma's shop, but said that she just wants to wear it since it's cute. She also says she wears whatever she wants, depending on her mood. Personality She is shown to be a cheerful, friendly, perky and enthusiastic woman that Natsuki Takaya describes her as "an amazing person" to be able to keep up with Ayame. She apparently has an obsessive compulsion to forcibly dress up any girl she deems "cute", such as with Tohru or when she was helping with Kaibara High's school play Sorta Cinderella. She cares for Ayame very much, and it is shown in the anime when Yuki goes to meet Ayame, and she pulls Tohru to dress her up and to give the two bonding time. Story Overview Fruits Basket Before Summer Vacation Mine is first introduced when Yuki and Tohru were brought into Ayame's costume shop. She gets excited and take measuring Tohru in hopes to prepare costumes for her. After Summer Vacation Mine tells Ayame to not mind the youngsters. She then proceeds on create costumes. When Ayame's curse broke, Ayame proceeded to embrace Mine, telling her that he had wanted to say something for a long time. Mine grabbed his arm, prepared to hear whatever he would be saying.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 22, Chapter 130 Fruit Basket Another Although Mine does not appear in Fruits Basket Another, it is mentioned that since her father died which left her grief-stricken, Ayame "kidnapped" her and took her on vacation, leaving their two children to take of the shop. Unbeknownst to them, Hibika left on a trip as well, leaving Chizuru all alone. Mine calls Chizuru and asks about the situation, and Chizuru responds by saying that everything going well since he's getting help. Rather, he wonders how Mine feels and tenderly expresses how he is glad that his parents are doing well. Relationships Ayame Sohma Mine's relationship with Ayame is unique in the Sohma family due to them appearing to be long term lovers but with no repercussions by Akito. Whether Akito knows about their relationship or not is debatable, but seeing as how Yuki easily sussed their relationship (much to Ayame's embarrassment), it would be easy for Akito to figure it out if they ever bothered with Ayame. According to Ayame, Mine is someone he "can confide in". It is never stated whether she is aware of Ayame's curse, seeing as when Yuki inquires about their relationship (especially concerning embracing) Ayame doesn't even turn the conversation into something dirty but changes the subject quickly. In the end of the manga, Ayame confesses his love for Mine when he realizes his curse is broken, holding a tearful Mine from behind as he tells her that he loves her. Yuki Sohma She refers to Yuki as Otou-Kun (little brother) off the bat showing a very friendly and familiar demeanor around him. Trivia *According to Takaya, Mine regularly holds small tea parties with Saki Hanajima and Akito Sohma.Natsuki Takaya's Tweet This could also explain why their sons are so close as they are. es:Mine Kuramae fr:Mine Kuramae Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Sohma Family Category:Female